Stronghold Matters
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Khelgar has an interest in finding the Ironfist Stronghold. Avera wants to help her friend. So four travel on the search for it.
1. Red Hot

"No no, there is something interesting in there! I can hear it." Grobnar bounced up and down.

She peeked under the rock, her body flat to the ground and her eyes squinted, "This probably is not a good idea, Grobnar. I mean almost anything can be …"

Snap snap.

Avera wiggled her body backwards, got to her knees and glared at the gnome. A baby scorpion dangled with a pincher holding onto the middle of her nose, between her nostrils, while another baby held onto her left eyebrow. The one on the nose was avidly puncturing her nose tip with his little tail.

"Aw they are so cute that young! Red and adorable! They remind me of you, Avera! Red with a temper!" Grobnar made kooing noises.

Khelgar and Casavir stood a short distance away, watching and trying not to laugh.

She pulled the one off her eyebrow easily and dropped it in front of the stone. It waved it's little pinchers at her and ran back under the rock. The second one wasn't letting go so easily but she finally was able to wiggle it free from her nose and put it down as well without hurting it. The little beast bounced up and down and tried to attack her hand as she pulled away.

Blood dripped down her lip and into her mouth. She sighed, stood and walked over to Grobnar. The gnome was still smiling away and waving at the little scorpions. Avera took him by the arm and made him stand up tall. Once he was nicely positioned, she whapped him upside the back of the head with an open hand.

The dwarf was in near hysterics by now as Casavir continued to stand, almost at attention, with a near emotionless look on his face. You could hear small snorts from him trying not to laugh, and every now and again you could see his ribcage move with the effort of not doing so. His eyes kept darting to and from the little woman.

Avera smacked her lips and walked over to stand in front of Khelgar, "Now."

Khelgar happily pulled his hand back and gave her a light swat in the back of the head with an open hand.

"Wha …" Casavir could hardly believe that Khelgar hit her. It was even more unbelievable that she would ask him to do it.

"I was stupid, I needed to be punished." Avera sighed and started to walk.

The paladin lifted an eyebrow as he turned to Khelgar, "Her rules, lad. Don't blame me."

"Don't you think that nasty tear in the middle of your nose was enough punishment?"

She turned as she was wiping some blood away, "Do I still listen to Grobnar?"

Casavir nodded, "Good point."

"Some day I will learn not to do that." She watched Grobnar still dancing around the rock and peeking in, completely out of tune with all but the scorpions.

"You haven't learned yet, lass, but at least it's only been you hurt by it."

"True and the day it does hurt anyone besides me …"

"Hit you hard." The dwarf laughed. He had always enjoyed her sense of "justice." It was reassuring that she expected herself to follow the same rules she believed others should follow.

Casavir shook his head, "So where should we go in order to find this stronghold?"

Khelgar looked back towards where they had met the dwarves from his clan. He was unhappy with how that had turned out, but could do nothing about it until they had found the stronghold for them. How dare they act like he was no Ironfist, "I know the basic direction it should be in. Do you have the map Guyvan gave us, lass?"

Avera stepped back, then shook her head and bit her lip, "You have it, Khelgar." Casavir's hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She realized she must have looked upset because the paladin had begun doing that whenever she started to look out of sorts.

"Ah yes, lass! You have the right of it!" The dwarf searched in his pack and pulled out a sheet of parchment with a cheerful smile, "Here it is."

"Who is Guyvan?"

"Oh he's a hobbit we met on the road to the Bonegnasher cave." Grobnar finally came away from the rock, "Really nice fellow, actually. Don't know why Avera stood back so far. Wouldn't get close at all. Just stood there and asked questions, then backed away when he left."

Casavir looked down at the little woman with concern. He knew that it must have cost her to have been so close to the hobbit. He was afraid that she may never get over her fear of her own race. She wasn't as reactive with females but the males terrified her. He was happy that the incident hadn't scared her of all men.

"Tell again me why Elanee and Neeshka didn't come with us." Grobnar cocked his head in a child-like manner.

"Neeshka has some chores to do and Elanee wanted to commune with nature alone."

"Ah right. I forgot about that, Avera. Thanks." He bounced about waiting.

"Let's get going. It's still a couple of days away so we have a lot of walking to do, and bugbears to bury." Khelgar took the lead.

Avera laughed as they walked, back to her normal self, but she soon stopped. She cocked her head to the side and listened to the birds. Khelgar was in front and just turning the next corner when she realized what the birds were saying. She ran up to Khelgar as he went around the mountain side and stopped.

"The birds say there is a …"

Khelgar stood in a daze, "It's … it's one of my brothers. He was struck down by bugbears!" He could not believe it. This was one of his toughest and most battle ready of his brothers. But there was his body in the middle of the path.

"He was alone when they attacked. It looks like he fought as hard as you do. A true warrior." Avera muttered as she viewed the patterns in the dirt.

"That he was, lass." He smirked, "He was quite the fighter. But if I had been leading this expedition, we wouldn't have been caught by surprise by the bugbears, I can promise you that!"

"Well, we're here now. We can help your clan by reopening the stronghold."

"We can at that." Khelgar shook his head, "Bah. He died in battle. I dishonor his memory with all this hand-wringing." He looked back and noticed both Avera and Casavir with their weapons drawn, "Aye, an ambush it looks like."

Avera chirped then she and Grobnar cast their fighting spells just as a troop of bugbears walked out of the shadows.

"Look... another dwarf. The bait we set has drawn more, as we hoped."

She snarled, "You will find that we have teeth and claws." Kathin appeared beside her and snarled along with her mistress.

"You will not have our bodies to gloat over." Casavir announced while whirling his hammer.

"And you will pay for my brother!" Khelgar charged into the largest bugbear as the others went after the rest. He fought with a renewed ferocity that took the breath from the bugbears as he took slice after slice out of them.

They fought fast and furious and were rewarded with a pile of bugbear at their feet.


	2. No Bears Left to Imagine

There she was, lying under a blackberry bush and watching the bugbear troop doing normal sentry stuff. It was a good sized group. She and the other three could take them out but there were a bit more than she wanted to lay odds on. Avera thought about what she could do to whittle down their numbers to a more reasonable front. She pulled forward a bit to hear what the captain of this team was saying when she stopped at the sound of a snort. This rocky terrain masked the sounds of movement and with this group being rather loud, she had accidentally missed important signs. Her father would never have accepted her being this sloppy. She could almost hear the lecture.

Her head turned as she kept her body still. She didn't have to look far. Almost on top of her was a dire bear. It had just gotten there and started to eat the blackberries. It's nose wiggled with her scent, and it's eyes turned to her in surprise. It must have scented her earlier but could not see her under the bush. The smell of blackberries would have disguised her scent. At least she did have a good hiding spot.

With a roar, the dire bear's right paw came down where she had just been. Avera tumbled out of the bush to stand directly between the bear and the bugbear troop. At first the bugbears could only see the hobbit so a couple of them, including their captain, had run in to catch the small one. But the paw came down again, and Avera ducked in time for a bugbear to get caught in the line of claws. Blood splattered all over the little woman as much of the bugbear's torso ripped off with the swipe.

She moved to the bear's right as it's left paw came down, then the animal lifted itself to it's full height, and swatted down at the next bugbears with both paws. Under the animal she went as it fell to all fours. Another bugbear had stupidly figured that she was a problem and tried to use a pole to get her from under the bear. But the bear swirled on him not realizing whom the bugbear was attacking.

Avera crouched and ran on all four of her limbs until she got out from behind the dire bear. Then she stood and sprinted back towards her team. She had to get there fast so she took a short cut and ended up on a cliff face.

Ok. This was fine. She couldn't move back because of the fighting that was going on but the drop from the ledge was too much for her to just jump. She could see Casavir easily enough. If he could catch her … then she remembered that she had noticed roots under the ledge. She scampered forward to check out below the ledge.

nnn

The three men glanced about as they waited for Avera to come back from scouting out the area. They were starting to get worried as she had been gone for quite a while now. At least Casavir and Khelgar were concerned. Grobnar just danced about in tight little circles humming.

The sounds of a bear made both the dwarf and paladin look very concerned, but they were not sure which way to go. As they were about to go in the direction Avera had used to scout, the gnome started to sing.

"I don't want to be in a bugbear stew ..." The gnome bounced happily. Both of the other men turned to glare at him, "What? It seemed like a good song to sing right now. I don't know why you two are worried. She just got back and is peeking over that ledge up there." He pointed to a long ledge where the hobbit was working away, busily searching over the edge of the rocks.

Khelgar walked over to Grobnar, "Ye ok, lass? There be fighting going on and you look like … well, like a bucket of blood fell on ye." He watched as she felt around the bottom of the ledge.

"Oh I'm fine. It's just chopped to shreds bugbear blood and guts. Nothing I'm not used to, y'know." She continued to feel about until she found a root that was connected to the rock at both ends, "Just so you know ... we have friends coming for dinner." Her hands wrapped around the root and she flung herself forwards to swing over the end.

"Avera!" Casavir yelled then backed up as a bugbear careened off the edge, and fell in front of him. The paladin stepped forward and put the creature out of it's misery. He watched her carefully as she swung about on the vine.

More bugbears were coming onto the ledge. Some were at the top of the hill trying to kill an especially large dire bear.

"You told me there were no dire bears in the area, Khelgar!" The hobbit yelled while swinging back and forth, still holding the root. An axe swung down in front of her face and she made a startled squeek as it cut the root in two.

"Well, they must have bred back up. I guess the dragon didn't eat them all then."

The bugbear flung it's axe forward again, then fell with an arrow between the eyes. Her hands were slipping down the root so Avera let go. Casavir ran forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. His knees buckled from the momentum of her fall from such a high height, but he was only pushed into a crouch from it.

She smiled into the paladin's close face, and kissed the tip of his nose in thanks, "You are a lot stronger than I thought, my paladin." With a wink, she dropped from his arms and started to sing for their armor strength to be increased. Grobnar followed suit for competence, "Thanks Grobbie!"

"No problem, Avera!" The gnome grinned due to his good shot, "I think I'm getting the hang of that technique you showed me."

"Good!" She yelled as she flung her mace to the ready, "Keep shooting up there and we'll lambast these ones coming around the corner!"

Khelgar was in front of her in a moment, striking down the first bugbear to come around the bend.

"Bugbear bugbear, ugliest I know!" Sang Grobnar.

With a giggle, Avera joined in, "I'm gonna hit you on those furry, furry toes!"

"Their toes are not furry." Casavir announced grimly as he slammed his hammer into the side of a head.

Avera jumped over Casavir's kill as it fell, and slammed a kneecap that got in her way, "Doggone it ... you're right!"

Grobnar continued to make a pin cushion out of the foremost bugbear on the ledge, "So what now? I'm gonna hit you on your ugly, ugly toes?"

The dire bear was loosing steam, but kept moving onto the ledge with bugbears dangling from it. It was one impressive bear.

"Too many uglies." She backed up to Casavir who hit the bugbear that was coming towards her, then she rolled around his legs to his side and smashed her mace into one that was going after Casavir's side. She leaned against his hip as she hit the bugbear's arm a couple more times then whalloped the head as it started to lean forward.

"Actually, there isn't enough 'uglies' to fully express their ugliness, lass."

She grinned as Casavir bashed another bugbear, and she made sure it stayed down, "You have such a way with words, Khelgar."

"I aim," His fire axe came down on a leg, snapping and cutting it in half, "To please, lass."

Grobnar yelped as the bugbear he had been shooting fell a bit to close for his likes, "Didn't you two work on that song together?"

The hobbit hit another bugbear in the groin as Casavir's hammer pummeled into it's chest, "That was 'Bugbear Stew.' We didn't take all that much time on it, but I think it's liveable."

Khelgar backed up to get a good swing at an especially large bugbear, "So what did you take your time on, lass?"

Avera squeaked from a near miss to the head, "You are as bad as Neeshka!"

"I figured someone had to make up for her not being here." He took off a head, and side-stepped the splattering of blood.

"We had supper together." Casavir announced calmly as he finished off the one that almost took off his lady's head, "And discussed matters."

"What kind of matters, lad." Khelgar watched for more attackers but could hear none.

Casavir turned a steadied eye on the dwarf, "That is between Avera and myself." He slowly returned his hammer to it's place and watched as Avera dropped her backpack and used his leg as an anchor as she stretched her back. He gave her a half grin and shook his head.

"So did we get them all, lass?" He looked up at the body of the dire bear, strewn over two more live bugbears trying to get out from under it. He was amused that the gnome was still using them as target practice.

She rolled her head from side to side, getting out the kinks, "There are more further down the way but that seems to be all of them from the spot closest to us." She counted the bodies and nodded, "Yep. That's all I had seen but we should still be on guard. There might be scouts around. Birds have scattered because of the bear so I am not sure."

They took inventory of the damage they received, and were happy that it was minimal scratches and cuts. Nothing was too deep as to be much of a bother.

Khelgar dispensed of the dirty work, making sure there was no survivors, retrieving arrows and looting the bodies.

The group rested for a while then grabbed their packs and got back to their little jaunt.


	3. Meeting Arum

"You're going to be a tasty treat, short one. I haven't had dwarf meat in weeks."

Khelgar itched to be getting into the fray but Avera held him back as she and Grobnar sang their spells, quietly. Casavir peeked around the side of the mountain, making sure nothing happened yet.

"We should roast him, blacken his skin until he crunches in our teeth." A second bugbear was whittling a pike.

From inside a cage came a snapping yell, "Let me out of this cage and I'll break those teeth of yours."

"Hah! I'll enjoy listening to your screams when we put you over the fire. Especially when your insides start to cook. They will crackle nicely." The first bugbear looked mightily pleased with himself.

A third monstrosity banged on the cage, "Maybe we should boil him instead. His meat might be a little tough."

"No." The second interrupted, "We'd have to keep the pot covered. Can't hear the screaming as good that way."

"You will not get the chance of such a pleasure." Casavir stood in the middle of the path, hammer in hand, a sneer on his face.

Eyes and a beard could be seen through the door of the cage, "Looks like you'll be dying on an empty stomach, you stupid beasts - I'd run if I were you."

"Ah, more meat... I prefer it when the food comes to us."

Khelgar stepped forward, axe in hand, "Just try it. We're gonna cut ye into steaks."

"We are not going to eat them are we? Bugbear steak does not sound very appetizing. I hear they are stringy."

Avera bounced into the fray with a yell, "We won't have bugbear but if there are any dire bears around, I'm sure they would be happy for the meat."

Casavir attacked the bugbear in front of Avera as she went low after the knees, "We will get you out soon."

"I see an Ironfist with ye!" The man in the cage yelled, "You get them, lad!"

"Don't worry about that!" Khelgar laughed as he took out another adversary.

It didn't take long to remove the bugbear threat. There were not many of them there, and there were none in a couple leagues of their location. Avera already had recon from the many animals of the area.

The man in the cage peeked out and smiled at the bodies of his former captives, "Nice work... wish I'd been able to get out of this cage before you killed them. Hate to miss a good fight."

Avera bashed the door a few times, then opened it up, "Are you all right?"

"A hobbit? Well, I've never seen the like of a fighter. Usually ye stick to the back or get real tricky. None of the front running."

"Avera is our leader." Casavir informed the dwarf in a no-nonsense tone.

"Ye're a tough lass, that's fer sure! Well, there's nothing serious, just a few bruises. Are the rest of my clansmen safe?"

"They are fine. We left them down in the canyon." Khelgar grunted as he rolled a bugbear to loot it.

"Ah, my thanks for the rescue. Didn't want to meet my end in the belly of those creatures."

"I'm sure that would have been an inconvenience." Avera winked at the dwarf and he broke out in guffaws.

"Aye ye have that right, lass! I like you. Ye have a sense of humor."

"Thank you. I'm sure it sometimes comes in handy, but how did these creeps get hold of you? You don't seem like someone who would get caught easily."

"Only reason I'm here is I let myself get captured - gave my brothers time to make their escape."

"That was a noble act." Casavir glanced up at the sky, "It is getting dark. We cannot go further this night."

Avera grinned as she took stock of the bugbear camp, "Well, we don't have to do much for camping. This one is already set up and the bugbears down the line will have no idea that it has been taken over. The birds say that they are bedding down."

"Very well. I will get us some water and more wood. You can spend the night with us if you wish."

"The name is Arum."

"Well met," Avera beamed, "I am Avera. The one going for water is Casavir. Khelgar is an Ironfist, and the gnome over there trying to get his leg out from under a bugbear is Grobnar."

"A little help if you please!" Grobnar called out.

"I say we leave him there for the crows."

"Khelgar." She laughed, "That is not nice. Go remove the gnome, please."

"At least claim ownership to that pet of yours."

"He's not a pet you nasty dwarf!" She slapped the chiding dwarf on the arm, "Now hurry before I find a dwarven cookbook!"

Arum chuckled, "You tell him what for, lass! It's good to see warriors like all of you."

"The gnome ain't no warrior!" Came a gruff snarl.

"Khelgar's right, Sir Dwarf! I'm a bard."

Avera chuckled as Casavir returned with water then went back off to get firewood, "We are looking for the Ironfist stronghold for your clan. Khelgar is a member and we are friends. Does this way lead to the Ironfist clanhold?"

"I hope so - Gods, it better be after all we've been through." Arum pointed down the road, "Saw signs we're on the right track, though. Some carvings on the walls, remains of a few stone markers - even some old tools here and there."

Khelgar grunted as he returned from his gnome task, "This place feels right - sometimes you can tell just by looking at the stone."

"All I know is if this doesn't lead to the Ironfist home, our clan was at least here at some point." The dwarf shrugged as Avera dropped her pack and glanced over at a big pot close to the fire. Grobnar started to set up their beds as Khelgar pulled out rations and a normal sized pot so that he could start cooking for them.

Avera sat and motioned for Arum to join her, "Good. I hope we can find the place soon."

Casavir returned with more wood, put it to the side with a small pile that was already there and sat behind the hobbit. He immediately started to give her a back rub and she sighed with pleasure, "Keep doing that for me and I may just have to keep you for that chore and that chore alone."

"The lad would probably enjoy that, lass."

The paladin gave Khelgar a grin but refrained from continuing that conversation.

"Maybe some nice oil scented with strawberry."

"Lass, ye be a nut for those berries!"

"Good memories. Strawberry taste, smell and dire wolf fur."

Casavir raised an eyebrow, "In front of a fireplace, my lady?"

"Hmm. That's an idea." She shook her head as Arum grinned, "Did you hear anything of interest while you were jailed?"

"Those bugbears had a lot to say - but mostly about food."

"Hmmmmm." Her eyes were closing, "Sounds like a dwarf conversation."

"Watch it lass or ye be getting no fawn in yer stew!"

"Yes, I know. You'll pluck out any that finds it's way into my bowl. Forgive me, master chef."

"You are forgiven."

"Are the bugbears working with the orcs?" Casavir questioned as he noticed Avera almost flopping over. He stopped giving her the backrub so she could keep up her concentration.

She peeked up at him with a pout, but resorted to just leaning back into his chest, "That is a good question."

"No. These bugbears actually seem to have gone out of their way to avoid the orcs. Someone's got them on a tight leash. They're sent out to raid for food and weapons, but had orders not to make contact with the orcs."

Khelgar stopped stirring, "Ordered? Usually bugbears are the ones holding the leash, they don't like to work for anyone."

Arum shrugged, "Whoever's leading them, they seem mighty scared of him. Not normal to see bugbears restrained like this."

Casavir tapped an index finger on top of the hobbit's head, thinking this over, "Any idea who their leader might be?"

"None... but I heard the word Grausch repeated several times. But that could be what they call their mothers... if they even have mothers."

Khelgar chortled.

Grobnar finally came over to the group and sat over by Casavir and Avera, "I made up an extra bed for you, Sir Arum. Avera always carries an extra pillow and blankets. I have no idea how she keeps all that stuff in her itty bitty bags. It is probably a bag of holding, now that I think of it."

"Supper is ready!" Their dwarf started scooping out everyone's portions.

Avera grabbed a bowl for herself and one for Casavir then cuddled back up in her favorite spot. She gave him his food and they eagerly delved into the meal. Soon enough, they were all in their bedding, sleeping. Except for the two on first watch.

Morning came and camp broke quickly. It took little effort to get ready as they just left what the bugbears had put up and took their own supplies.

"Can you make it out of here on your own?" Avera asked Arum.

Arum waved his hand at the little woman, "Don't worry about me. Thanks again - from me and all my clan. If you need a home, you'll always have one with the Ironfists." He took her right hand and held it between both of his.

As the dwarf let go, she smiled, "I am honored. Farewell."

Khelgar wandered over to her side, "Quite an honor he gave you - but that's Ironfist hospitality and gratitude for you, it's almost legendary." He sighed in memory, "Good to see one of the Ironfists again - I've been away from home for a while."

"I'm glad we got to meet him. Let's move on. We have a lot of ground to cover." She turned on her heel and started to hum a merry tune.

"All right... there's more bugbears waiting to answer for what they've done up ahead." Khelgar grinned as they left to find the stronghold.


	4. Cogs and Gloves

"...which finally leads to the underslung rachety-cog, and there you have it."

Casavir's eyes snapped open at a sound of Grobnar winding down his story, then he poked Avera awake.

"What happened?"

"You made the mistake of asking Grobnar to explain the machine, my lady."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Oh my. I did, didn't I?" They had found a contraption at the base of the last door in the complex. The door would not bend or break to any of their weapons. As they had examined the door, Grobnar said he could fix the machine. Avera accepted the gnome's bouncy interest in telling them all about the contraption, and he continued on and on until they had all fallen quite asleep.

Khelgar snarled as he lifted his head, and glared at the hobbit, "Yes, lass. 'Go on' she says."

Avera stood and looked at the gnome, "So what does it actually do?"

Grobnar cheerfully announced, "Oh, why, it opens the door."

"That does it. We bury the gnome here. Alive." Khelgar snapped, under his breath.

"The problem with this device, though, is, well... well, it doesn't work."

She cocked her head to the side thinking. In a moment she pulled out a cog of some form from one of the pouches on her belt, "Maybe this part I found belongs to it?"

"Ah, of course! I'll have this working in just a moment." The gnome went to work putting the part into the machine, "There we are... uh, might want to stand back just in case... good, good, now I'm pulling the lever."

He did not even have to say to stand back. The other three had already taken advantage of him working on the machine to slip into a side passage where they would not be hurt if anything went wrong.

The machine coughed, and sputtered to life. After some ratchets and cogs clicked in, the door slid open. Grobnar yelled, "Yay for me!"

The others walked towards the door and Avera patted the gnome on the back, "Well done. Let's see what's behind it."

"Oh, yes. Why thank you - and yes, let's see what it was protecting. Maybe something even more complicated!"

"Like your brain?" Khelgar forced himself in front of Avera to keep her back. He figured there was likely not going to be an easy way into this area of the stronghold.

Casavir took up the spot right behind the hobbit, watching their front and back as Grobnar resumed his place in the rear. The passage was short and they soon found the last room in the caverns.

A huge bugbear and two smaller ones stood inside. They turned towards the group, "So you killed my brothers. Good. Now I don't have to share with them." The largest of the three called.

They streamed into the room and went straight to work. The large bugbear was tougher than any of the ones they had found before but with Avera and Grobnar taking out the smaller ones, Khelgar and Casavir were able to take down the larger one.

Avera stretched and walked around, looking for anything interesting. She stopped, looking at something on the floor. Khelgar stopped at her side, incredulously looking at the gloves, "I don't believe it. Our clan thought they had been lost forever."

"What is it?" Asked Casavir.

"My clan history may not be what it should, but I know what these are - the Gauntlets of Ironfist, held by the first of our kings Torim Ironfist, our last great king, was said to have worn them when our homeland fell to the orcs." Khelgar frowned, "But that would mean this clanhold is ..." His eyebrows raised as he thought. It became clear, "This must be our first clanhold, the halls where Torim made his final stand ... if I had only known this place was here... that these were here."

Avera touched a glove, awestruck by the workmanship, "What do the gauntlets do?"

"Anyone who wears them gains the strength of ten, maybe twenty... it's how the clan earned the name Ironfist. With these, you could probably punch through a stone wall."

"Wow. That sounds useful."

"And that's just the beginning. It's said that if the wearer also wielded the Hammer of Ironfist, he could fell dragons with one blow."

She whistled, "That's certainly powerful."

It must be destiny that I've found them. It must mean that the Ironfist clan shall reclaim our home."

"That would be wonderful, indeed!" She was caught up in her friend's cheer and could not help but be happy for him, and his clan.

"And to think ... I would never have come here, met my brothers, if you had not brought me here to these mountains. Here. You should take the gauntlets, Avera. You've performed a great service for me and my clan." He held the gloves out to her.

She frowned, "No. I'm sorry Khelgar but it is not mine. Those gloves belong to you. They are clan history! I cannot accept such an offer, and stay a true friend. You have fought hard to find this place. We only helped."

With a showing of feeling not normal for the dwarf, he threw his arms around Avera and gave her a huge bear hug, but was gentle enough not to squish her too much, "I … I thank you. I'm far from a king, but it means a lot to me that you feel I'm worthy enough to wear them."

She tussled his beard hair as he let her down, "You think too little of yourself, Sir Dwarf."

Casavir grinned, thoroughly pleased with Avera's actions, "We'd best be moving on. It looks like the rest of this place has collapsed. We should report back to Khulmar and his scouts, tell them what we have found."

"Ah, they can wait a bit longer. We need to find some berry fields so this here halfling can satisfy that strawberry craving of hers!" Khelgar laughed heartily.

"Now you're talking!"


	5. One of Nine

They had been traveling from the Ironfist stronghold for over a day, and even though they were all a bit tired, they were happy. No one really wanted to hurry going back. It was nice enough to walk slowly, enjoy the sunshine and each others' company. Khelgar was so thrilled with his prize that he had not threatened to kill Grobnar since coming out of the stronghold.

It was late afternoon when they stopped for a rest.

Khelgar relaxed against a rock wall and watched his friends. His best friends. Well, except that blasted gnome, but at least he was useful. He was even missing the tiefling and druid.

He watched as Grobnar was once again dancing in circles, working on the ugly bugbear song. His eyes rolled at the sight. At least Avera was able to keep him in line most of the time.

Casavir was leaning against the rock face on the other side of the path as Avera leaned against his left leg. Both of them had their heads laid back and were enjoying the sunshine. Her left hand held onto his left leg as his left hand was cupped on the elbow of her left arm.

Khelgar peeked over at the two every now and again, amused with the wistful looks on their faces. He wasn't sure if they realized exactly how much they enjoyed just being together. They likely didn't even realize, consciously or subconsciously, how much they came into physical contact. Or that they would seek it from each other so much. It wasn't always a big contact. Often as not it was a hand on the shoulder, leg or some other small connection. But it was more than enough.

Khelgar could see the connection between the two, and was happy that it made his best friend pleased. The little woman deserved happiness. He just hoped the paladin would realize soon that he had feelings for her, and act on them. Those feelings were strong ones at that.

Some birds flew by making loud chittering sounds. Avera stood straight up and listened carefully. Casavir was at attention with his hand on the hilt of his hammer, in response to her reaction. She threw her arm up and Kathin appeared, then the cat ran off down the road.

Avera turned, and grabbed her pack. She didn't have to say anything. Khelgar, Casavir and Grobnar were ready in a moment, so she turned and started running, "I'm not sure what exactly it is but it just happened. Some creature or creatures are in trouble from some bugbears."

"Do ye have any idea what kind of creature?"

She shook her head as she ran, "Not much. Something like an elk, or a …" The hobbit stopped and listened to the wind, "Horse?"

"A horse way out here?" Casavir was surprised and confused.

The hobbit got back into stride, "It sounds like a freaking horse!"

"You have really gotta learn to cuss better, lass."

"It wasn't a cuss. It is a freaking horse. It is freaking out!"

"Well, if I were a horse and some bugbears were picking on me then I would be freaking out too … but then again, if they were picking on me as I am I would still be freaking out so it really isn't much of a difference either way you look at it. But …"

The group stopped just before a glade. They watched as three huge bugbears, and some regular sized bugbears stood around laughing. They could see a trench in which hooves were flailing about wildly. The horse was on it's back. More bird chirps made her uneasy.

She turned and cast her spells with Grobnar in quick succession, "Cover me."

Then the little woman sprinted into the clearing. Avera could hear Casavir and Khelgar swear as she ran under one of the larger bugbear's legs but she couldn't slow down. She had to get to that horse. Now!

A bugbear fell from an attack she made on it's hip. She jumped over it as Kathin took out it's throat. Another attacked her but she sidestepped and tripped it for Kathin as well. But as Kathin was taking down this second bugbear, the last of the largest ones turned. It carefully aimed with it's hammer then smashed it into her left leg.

There was a loud cracking sound as Avera fell and rolled. The hammer came smashing down where she had just been. She yelped from the pain, then Casavir was there, between herself and the bugbear.

"I'll handle this one." He snarled at the creature as hammer hit hammer, "Get out, Avera!" He could not figure out why she had run into the fray like that. It was suicidal to run through such large opponents alone. She should have waited for them to follow.

Kathin jumped into the fray with Casavir, trying to pull the bugbear down by it's humongous arm.

Avera whimpered as her leg jolted over the rocks, but pulled herself to the side of the trench. The horse was screaming in pain and terror. It kicked the air as Avera pulled herself in behind it's head.

"By Tyr's right buttock, what is she doing?" Khelgar snapped as he got to the bugbear Casavir and Kathin were fighting.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Casavir couldn't believe what was going on. Why would she go into a trench where a horse was flailing about? His concern ate away at his heart but he could not leave the fray. He just hoped that she could hang on until he got to her, and not do anything any dumber.

Grobnar called in a dire wolf and went to work shooting, "I'm not sure what she could be doing. She seems to be getting into pits a lot lately, though."

Nnn

Avera tried to grab the horse's head, but it kept waving it about in fear. She neighed to it trying to calm it down then pulled a scarf from her a bag on her belt. As she was about to tie it onto the harness, the horse flung it's head to the side.

She howled from the hit, but went back to putting the scarf over the eyes and tying it down. With some gentle words, the horse started to calm down. Her one eye was now shut and she fought back the tears from the pain. She hissed out air, then looked under the horse.

"How bad are you?"

Her right leg was right beside a man's face. He was breathing and looking up at her but could not say anything due to the pressure on his chest. Avera nodded then cast a couple of healing spells so that the man would survive. Then she noticed who it was, "Darmon?" He nodded, and smiled at her, "Don't worry. My friends will take care of everything. You just have to keep with us."

Nnn

Khelgar heard healing spell songs being cast. He couldn't understand why she would be singing a Neverwinter marching song. Hopefully, she was casting those songs on her leg. He pounced in front of Casavir to give him a moment's break from the attack, and cut directly across the huge bugbear's abdomen. It finally croaked, gurgled then fell.

Grobnar jumped over a few bodies then looked at the carnage, "Where is she?"

Casavir was already at the edge of the trench, looking down at the little woman. The horse's head obstructed his view of her, but then he noticed what they had not observed due to worrying about the hobbit. The horse had a harness on, and a saddle sat beside the animal with the saddle strap cut. The bugbears must have sliced the saddle off making the horse fall.

He looked down behind the horse's neck and noticed one of the nine. He had not expected to see Sir Darmon or any other of the nine out this way. His head was lying on Avera's right thigh, and he felt the man's face was a bit too little to close to a certain area. This hadn't been by choice as she could not move due to her left leg being angled in a weird way.

He didn't want to think of that. At least not yet. They had to get that horse off Darmon first, "You will be out soon, Sir Darmon. Can you hang on, Avera?"

"Yeh." Avera muttered.

She was holding on, but he realized that she was on the last dredges of her reserves.

Khelgar got out some rope and handed it over to Casavir, "So?"

"It is one of the nine."

"So that's why the lass wanted to get there fast. She had to stop the horse from accidentally killing him." He couldn't see the man but he felt bad for him. Having a horse on you would be rough.

"Grobnar, get down with Avera and help get the rope around the horse. We will need you to pull the man out when we get the animal up."

"Yes, Sir Casavir!" The gnome jumped down beside Avera. He pulled the rope around the horse a couple of times then looked over at the woman, "Oh my." Was all he could think of to say. Avera almost laughed at the gnome for having a loss of words.

Khelgar and Casavir set up the ropes, and pulled the horse forward. Grobnar hauled Darmon backwards just before the horse started kicking again. Without the human in the way, it was able to get more balance, and with the help of the dwarf and paladin got up to it's feet.

The dwarf took the horse's reigns to walk it and find a place the animal could use to get out of the ditch. He looked around and found a good place to ground tie it.

Casavir stood in shock. He jumped into the ditch then ran to Avera's side. As he kneeled beside her, he lifted a hand to her right cheek but dared not touch the left side of her face. From forehead to neck it was red, black and blue, and was bubbled up into a huge, ugly, swollen bruise. She was breathing raggedly from the pain of her face and leg.

"What happened?"

"Horse flung his head." She opened her good eye, and tried an awkward smile, "Poor thing was terrified. I healed Darmon as much as I could."

He looked at Sir Darmon, and his eyes narrowed involuntarily at the familiarity to the way she had said his name, "How bad is he?"

"Well met, Casavir." He did not look as happy to see the paladin as Callum had been, and his voice was a bit dry towards him. But when he turned to the hobbit, his voice was soothing, "Avera was able to heal most of my wounds but I think there are still a couple of broken ribs. A few more moments and Sunchaser would have accidentally killed me. You calmed him right down. I don't know how you did that." The man looked at her mangled leg, "But it seems you took a lot of damage to save us."

"Hey! I know that voice," Yelped Khelgar, "Sir Darmon!"

With a deep breath, Casavir went about healing Avera's leg first. She held onto his arm and plastered the right side of her face to the metal of the armor. Some little mewls of pain escaped her lips but she held firm. Healing such a badly battered limb was not always a painless endeavor as the healing had to rework the bones, fractured and shattered, back into place.

Darmon sat up, "If you keep showing me up like this then you'll be taking my job."

Casavir looked up, noticing something in this man's voice. There was a gentleness in Sir Darmon's tone, and he realized that this man liked the hobbit. He bit his lip as he turned back to her. He didn't like that sound. It was too caring, "How do you feel now?"

"Ouchie face but you have to heal Darmon. This can wait."

"No heal Avera first. She saved me. I can live with some pain for a while."

"It is only my face. Casavir likely only has healing for one more thing." She touched Casavir's hand, "I heard you use some hands on during the fight. Sorry, I ran in like that. I risked everyone with that maneuver."

"It was a risk, but you had to save whoever was under the horse." His eyes begged for her to say she had no idea who had been under the animal.

"The birds said there was a person. Almost dead. I couldn't let someone die if there was a chance of saving them. I knew you could handle those bugbears."

"You had good reason to do what you did. Do not feel upset about it. You were right. Are you sure you can handle the pain of your face?" His mind felt at ease to know that she didn't even know whether the person had been male or female. Let alone not knowing whom she was saving. It was only her natural reactions that made her do what she did. But why should that matter to him?

"Ribs are more important than looks. I will be ok for the night. Casavir and I will be able to do more healing on myself and you tomorrow."

"I can't bear the sight of you in pain, little woman. What did Sunchaser break? I thought I noticed your nose and cheek cave."

Surprise warred on the paladin's face, "Break?" He checked her face more diligently then he had before, and bit his lip, "Cheek, nose, and bridge above the eye. You healed the breaks but not fully."

"I didn't have enough energy left and we are out of potions."

"Ouch! Lass, ye took one whallopin' from that animal!" The dwarf hissed through his teeth as he walked over to the three, "I'm setting up camp here. The lass isn't moving tonight." The look in Khelgar's eyes told Casavir that he was to be listened to. Then he walked off and grabbed the gnome to set him off to do some chores while he got camp set up.

"I am afraid that I will have to heal you first, Sir Darmon. Avera is correct. Broken ribs can puncture a lung or even your heart." He reluctantly took his hand from her face and glanced at the hobbit as he stood. He added, "And we wouldn't want any hearts punctured."


	6. Happy Farewells

"Ok! Your turn!" Grobnar was having a great time with his game, "What did you want to be when you grew up."

Khelgar grumbled, "A fighter."

"Well that's lame. I mean, you are a fighter and a right nasty one at that. Didn't you want to be anything else?"

"A gnome killer?"

"Oh my. That would have been a mean thing to do but I guess you feel better that you chose to be a fighter instead."

"Not really, lad."

"Ok! Now Sir Darmon!"

Darmon grinned, "I wanted to be a swashbuckler on the high seas." He looked over at Avera who was cuddled in her blankets beside Casavir.

The paladin had wanted to sit between Avera and Darmon, but Avera wanted to see everyone, so he contented himself with making sure that Darmon saw only the bruises. It didn't cool the nine's interest in her in the least.

Avera snickered, "Isn't being a member of the nine something like that anyway?"

"That was cruel!" He snickered, "It isn't on the high seas so that is much different."

Casavir looked out at the stars, "Swashbucklers are murderous villains."

"Most of them. That's why I chose a more noble profession."

"Good choice." The paladin refused to look at his former friend. He realized that Darmon was one of the people who viewed him as a traitor for leaving his order. It didn't help the man's attitude towards him that Avera was cuddled up with her pillow against his leg. Too bad, Darmon.

"It is your turn, Sir Casavir!"

The paladin glared at the gnome, "I am not sure I wish to play this game."

"If I had to play it then you do to, lad."

"Please Casavir."

Her upturned face broke his resolve. He looked into the eye that was not swollen over. He could not say no to his lady, "I wanted to make homes for people. An architect and builder." Avera chortled, "What?"

"I am sorry, but do you not see the irony?" She smiled as he shook his head, "You traded off one hammer for another. You used to want to put up doors and now you can bash them down."

Everyone laughed, except Casavir. He was about to get up when the hobbit grabbed his hand, "It wasn't an insult, my paladin. I think you had a good goal. If you had ever made any drawings, I would have liked to have seen them."

He grinned his half grin that Avera loved so much, but before he had a chance to respond, Darmon spoke up, "Your turn, Avera."

She sighed, "It is kind of silly. I wanted to be a dancer and acrobat, and to travel."

"Silly? Lass, yer moves are better than the best at the Moonstone Mask! You must have had wonderful teachers. I'd never seen the like of it!" Khelgar turned to the paladin, "You should have seen her. But then again, that dancing may have put your holy hair on fire."

Darmon touched her hand, "You are a wonderful dancer. Every one of my men were entranced. It was beautiful."

Casavir simmered in silence as he watched this man touch Avera. He had never seen her dance, and was jealous that this man had the chance.

"I had Sand throw an enlargement spell on me for that. My size is a hindrance in that field. You have to be beautiful for anyone to notice a hobbit dancing."

"Don't ever say you are not beautiful!" Casavir snarled, "Don't think that! You are beautiful inside and out!" He stood and stalked off.

Nnn

He leaned against a rock face, looking out at the stars. It was a calm night but his mind was in turmoil. How could she say something like that about herself? She was the most beautiful person he had ever met yet here she was thinking she wasn't. He knew his view wasn't mired. The woman was physically beautiful. And her soul shone to him with an intensity he could hardly believe.

Then there was this man. Darmon. Where did he get off trying to curry favor with his lady?

"Hey my paladin."

He turned, shocked that she would be up and about, "You should be resting."

"After you running off like that? I think not."

He slid down the wall of rock as she came closer, "That was rather abrupt but when you doubt your beauty … it upsets me."

She dropped down between his legs and put her right cheek on his breastplate, "Thank you."

"No thanks are needed. It is but the truth. Though … I wish I could have seen that dance."

"Darmon does not seem to like you much."

Casavir snorted, "It seems that he does not believe in me leaving my order." Or being close to you.

"Oh well." She got up and put out a hand to him, "It does not matter what others think of my paladin. Just what I think of him. And I think he is a wonderful man."

He could not hide his blushes, "I am glad you believe so, my lady." He took her hand but did not use it to pull himself up. She was to short to help in that manner, but the gesture was what was important. She will stand by you, "I believe it is time for you to get some sleep."

"Isn't it our watch tonight?"

A raised brow made her chuckle, "With how much you are likely hurting?"

"But I can …"

He stopped and gave her a stern look, "My lady." She angled her head to view his eyes. They had the look that said he would take no arguments, "I too know how to use scrolls. If you do not go to sleep of your own reckoning, I will cast a sleep spell on you."

"Fine." She mock grumped, "Have it your way."

"As you wish, my lady."

Nnn

Sir Darmon sat on his horse, looking so noble that Avera had to stifle a snicker, "I am sorry that I could not stay with the group, but I must report to Lord Nasher swiftly."

"Your duty is much greater. We understand."

"Avera," Darmon gave Casavir a slight glare as the woman came closer to the horse, "Why do you not ride with me. It will not slow Sunchaser in the least."

She raised an eyebrow, "I am sorry, Darmon, but I cannot leave my friends behind. I have traveled with them and will continue to do so. It would be rude beyond rude to just leave them behind."

He looked over at the others, "I suppose you are correct. I was only thinking to your health."

Casavir had healed her face and she felt much better for it, so she knew his reason was not for that, "I am healed and able to continue. Thank you for the offer."

Sunchaser danced to the side a bit in reaction to his rider's emotions, "Are you sure?" He glared directly into Casavir's eyes, "Your uncle would be happy to see you sooner."

"I know, but he understands my loyalty to my friends."

Darmon caught the hinted, "And so should you." that she did not say, "Very well. I will stop off at the Flagon after I report to Lord Nasher, and inform him that we met. I believe he will be happy to hear that you out staged me again."

She laughed as he reigned in the horse to leave, "I am sure he will."

"I would kiss your hand but I'm afraid I would fall off my horse doing so."

"That is most likely."

He glared at Casavir again, "Take care."

With that he was off. Avera chuckled then noticed Casavir watching the man leave, eyes narrowed, and a furrow of angry wrinkles crossing his forehead. He turned his attention to the hobbit as the man was out of sight.

"There are strawberries just past that hill. Blueberries over there as well." Khelgar pointed in the directions of the berries.

Avera rolled her shoulders, "Very well. You and Grobnar take the blueberries. I'm stealing my paladin to help with the strawberries." She grabbed Casavir's hand and pulled him forward, making him have to regain his balance as she pulled some bags from her pack, "And maybe I can talk you into another of your wonderful backrubs later."

Casavir chuckled, "That may be possible." He glanced over his shoulder to where Darmon had gone, and grinned in triumph.


End file.
